Soulclan stuff
by Smokestarrules
Summary: Just some challenges and stuff for my forum, Soulclan.
1. Chapter 1

**My first challenge for Soulclan ^^**

#1 challenge, cat has been ignored and hated since they were born. Write about them.

Words- 400 minimum.

Birchstrike sighed, here he was, eating his finch, with everybody else in Windclan at least two fox-lengths from him. You see, the tabby Warriors was hated, even in his own clan, all because of Somthing he'd done before he'd opened his eyes.

His birth had killed his mother, who had been Rabbitstar, leader of Windclan. Now, because of his 'mistake', no cat liked him. Birchstrike shook his head, thinking. His own father, Badgerface, hadn't cared about him, he had no friends, and the new leader, Thornstar, had no loyalty for him...

So why did Birchstrike stay here? He paused in the next bite, thinking, 'Why do I stick around Windclan?' He dropped his finch and started walking away, heading out of the camp and picking up speed through the tall grass. He'd never felt a pull towards the wind, nor towards the tunnels underneath. He'd stayed when he was younger because he'd thought that, even though no cat cared, he was loyal, but... Was he?

Birchstrike continued to pick up speed, not caring, nor looking where he was going. He shot through the tall grass, before he came to a almighty stop that almost sent him careening at the ground. He was at the Thunderclan border.

"Why should I stop here?" He said to himself, and slowly, but surely, the brown tabby tom stepped over the scent markers. His amber eyes seemed to darken, and he seemed to grow much larger suddenly. "You'll pay for this, Windclan!" Was his last whisper as he padded silently into the trees.

FOUR MOONS LATER: Birch _star_ stood at the head of the Thunderclan cats, the clan looking down at the Windclan camp, so unsuspecting, so vulnerable. "I told you you'd pay..." Birchstar hissed, before he raised his tail to begin the attack. Windclan blood spilled on the ground that night.

TWO MOONS LATER: Birchstar stared down at his clan, a wicked grin on his muzzle. "Birchstar?" A voice came from his left, it was Shadestar, leader of Shadowclan. That's right, they were at a gathering, Birchstar had almost forgotten. "What?" He snapped, and the Shadowclan leader flinched. "It is your turn to speak." He said, hunching his shoulders. Birchstar sneered at the old tom's cowardice, and stepped forward, making sure to shove the new Windclan leader, Hawkstar, who shrank back in terror. Birchstar stared down at the gathered cats, and for a just a heartbeat, he felt a flicker of regret, but then, that heartbeat was over, and his eyes narrowed as he flicked his tail once. Chaos erupted at rogues poured out of the woods, killing all clan cats, except Thunderclan, and Birchstar laughed as the other three leaders were torn apart, his mind warped forever.


	2. Gathering

**Here's another Soulclan challenge, hopefully I've done a little better this time :D**

Write a story about an apprentice's first Gathering.

Words- 500 minimum

Have fun with it!

Falconpaw padded alongside his two littermates, Skypaw and Graypaw. Excitement was building into the gray-and-white tom's paws, because he was about to walk into his very first gathering! Falconpaw's fur rose, and he staggered as he caught a glimpse of the log that he would have to cross to get to the island.

He was so distracted, that he bumped into the hindquarters of the cat in front of him, who'd stopped. "Watch it, Mousebrain!" The cat snapped, and Falconpaw's ears flattened. "Sorry, Ivypool!" He said apologetically to the old she-cat. The elder hissed, and turned back around. Now Falconpaw could see that his leader and father, Stormstar, was at a stalemate with the ShadowClan leader, Spikestar, as the two toms had gotten to the tree-bridge at the same time.

Finally, after a moment of staring at each other, to Falconpaw's surprise, Spikestar stepped back. "Let ThunderClan go first." He said, no emotion in his mew. Stormstar dipped his head. "Thank you." He said icily, and Falconpaw started moving again. When it was his turn to cross the tree-bridge, he took a deep breath, and with a great deal of fear, pulled himself up onto it. His large gray paws shaking, Falconpaw continued the treacherous walk across, his claws digging into the soft wood. "Get moving, Slow-Slug!" A voice hissed behind him, undoubtedly one of his littermates. "I'm going!" He snapped back, focusing on putting his paws in the right place.

Finally, he hurled himself across the branches of the log, and relished the feel of dirt beneath his claws. "Mousebrain..." He heard his sister, Skypaw, mutter as she passed him, but his brother, Graypaw, shot him a sympathetic look as he followed her. Falconpaw didn't care, he was too excited. He pushed his way through the bushes and gasped at the sight. The Great Tree stood in the middle of a clearing, the four leaders already sitting in the branches, quietly conserving with each other.

In the clearing, there was cats of all sizes, shapes and colors sitting there. "Whoah..." Falconpaw breathed, slowly padding into the clearing, flicking his tail excitedly. "Hey." The voice came out of nowhere, and it took Falconpaw a moment to realize that the she-cat who'd spoken was talking to him. "Wha-me?" He stammered, looking at her with a puzzled expression. She was a very light brown, with darker brown paws and bright blue eyes. From her scent, Falconpaw could tell that she was from RiverClan.

"You want to come meet some of the other apprentices?" She asked, and he could see that she was neither friendly nor hostile. "Sure." Falconpaw agreed with a dip of his head. "I'm Falconpaw." He mewed, walking beside her. She didn't look at him. "My names Breezepaw." Her voice was cold and tight, and Falconpaw sensed that she wasn't a talker, so he shut his jaws.

Eventually the two apprentices came to a stop, and Falconpaw looked at the cats Breezepaw had brought him to.

His littermates were there, and Skypaw did _not_ look pleased to see him, although Graypaw waved his tail cheerily at him. Then there was two ShadowClan apprentices, one more RiverClan, who Breezepaw sat next to, and three WindClan apprentices. He sat down, and was quickly introduced. The three WindClan cats were Whiskerpaw, Sunpaw, and Heatherpaw. The ShadowClan apprentices names were Shadepaw and Talonpaw, and the other Riverclan cat was Splashpaw.

Falconpaw introduced himself, and the apprentices sat, chatting about prey, assessments, just about anything, until they heard a yowl. "Shh!" Breezepaw hissed, her blue eyes darkening, and that shut them all up. Falconpaw's gaze landed on The Great Tree, and he noticed that it'd been Stormstar who'd yowled. "The gathering is starting!" Falconpaw hissed excitedly, but he clamped his jaws shut as he got a warning prod from Breezepaw.

The leader of WindClan, a light gray tabby called Whitestar, stood up and waved her tail for silence. She had pure-white paws that shined even in the shadows, and she-cat was apparently going to speak first. "WindClan's prey is running well, even for Leaf-Fall, and the rabbits have not started to disappear as of yet," Whitestar's voice was powerful, her pale green eyes sweeping around the gathered cats. "Furthermore, WindClan is strong."

Falconpaw's fur prickled uneasily at her last sentence, and he wondered if she was making threats... But why should she, so close to Leaf-Bare?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Falconpaw missed the beginning of Spikestar's speech, but the gray-and-white apprentice shook his head and gazed up at the dark brown tabby leader. "-We have not scented any cats on our territory this moon," Spikestar was saying.

"But we will not hesitate to punish any non-ShadowClan cats in our territory."

At his last sentence, the ShadowClan Warriors hissed. Falconpaw rolled his eyes, not worried. ShadowClan made a million threats a moon, that's nothing out of the usual. Then Stormstar stepped up, his dark gray coat gleaming.

"Thunderclan prey is bountiful, and tonight we have three new apprentices, Skypaw, Graypaw, and Falconpaw." Falconpaw felt all eyes turn to him and his littermates, and he fought the urge to sink into his fur. "Skypaw! Graypaw! Falconpaw!" The cats chanted, and the apprentices they were sitting with gave them mews of congratulations.

Once the chanting wore down, Stormstar sat back, flicking his tail for the leader of RiverClan, a gray-and-white she-cat, to speak. The RiverClan leader, Duskstar, was the oldest cat in the Clans, as she had been a Warrior of RiverClan from the time of the great Firestar.

The old she-cat lifted her muzzle, which was turning white with age, and spoke. "RiverClan has more fish than ever, and we too, have one new apprentice here, Splashpaw!" This time, Falconpaw chanted with the others, turning around to give the she-cat a welcoming smile. "Splashpaw! Splashpaw!"

Duskstar had nothing else much important to say, and so the gathering was drawn to an end, Falconpaw saying goodbye to his new friends from other clans.

He felt no more fear as he padded across the log again, as his head was full of what he'd learned. 'That was fun!' He thought to himself as he walked alongside the other ThunderClan cats on their way back to camp.

 **That was it... Hope you like! (I'll update my stories soon, I promise!)**


	3. Possessed

**Hello! And here's another challenge for Soulclan!**

#3 challenge, supernatural. Write a story about a cat being possessed by a cat from the Dark Forest.

Words- 300 minimum

Shrewscar sat, looking down into the pool that shone light. The dark forest around him had nothing but emptiness, he had chosen his hiding place wisely. The pool suddenly glowed, and the water seemed to fade until it was like a reflection, but of a young gray tabby, who Shrewscar knew of. The gray tabby's name was Strikepaw, and he was a loyal apprentice of ShadowClan... For now...

Shrewscar slowly unsheathed his claws, and dipped one of them into the pool, swirling the water in a circle. You see, this was a reincarnation pool, one of the two that exist, one in Starclan, one here. Shrewscar was the only non-faded cat that knew about this pool, and he'd altered it.

He sensed that if he dipped his claws into the water and swirled them at an angle, something new would happen. You see, Shrewscar didn't want to be reincarnated and reborn as a kit, he wanted to get into another body, so he would keep his memories and possess the cat. Strikepaw of ShadowClan was just the unlucky victim.

Shrewscar kept stirring up the water until the ShadowClan apprentice could barely be seen through the rushing pool. Then, just when the pool began to splash, Shrewscar leapt into it, barely feeling the touch of water on his fur. He closed his eyes, knowing that when he opened them, he'd be in little Strikepaw's mind, and sure enough, when Shrewscar opened his blue orbs, the small gray tabby tom was standing in front of him.

"W-Who are you?" Strikepaw stuttered, looking around in the darkness. "W-Where are we?"

Shrewscar grinned, showing his still bloodstained teeth, slowly walking forward. "I am Shrewscar." He hissed, unsheathing his claws. "And where you are is not important, it is where you will be soon... Starclan!" And with that, he leaped.

Strikepaw opened his eyes where he'd been collapsed on the forest floor. His now blue eyes burned with revenge, and his shoulders extended until he was two times the size he used to be. "Heh...heh... That's lousy ShadowClan apprentice, he didn't even put up a good fight.." Strikepaw growled to himself, swishing his tail angrily.

"Well, at least I will have fun now..."

He turned in the direction to the ShadowClan camp, and began walking. On the way, he met up with a two cat patrol, of cats that went by the names of Blackheart and Skyblaze. "Strikepaw." Blackheart dipped his head in greetings, and Strikepaw attacked.

He flew at Blackheart, digging his claws into the dark Warrior's shoulder while biting into his neck, twisting his head to add deeper wounds. Blackheart yowled in shock and pain, and Skyblaze looked up. "Hey!" He snarled, leaping in to help his fellow Warrior.

But Strikepaw was too fast, jumping off of Blackheart's back he landed squarely on Skyblaze's neck and dug in, killing the tabby Warrior instantly.

Strikepaw landed on the ground and immediately attacked Blackheart once more, striking again and again until the Warrior sank down. "W-Why?..." He asked as blood gurgled in his ripped throat. Strikepaw grinned, and raised his paw for the killing blow. "Because I can." He hissed, slashing his claws and ending Blackheart's life.


	4. Cool Cat

**Here's another challengeeeeeeee! :) introducing one of my oc's, Bloodstar!**

#4 challenge, So, this is about a she-cat who is popular (her Clan or all Clans) and she can get a deformity or really anything, as long as at the end she gets teased.

Silverstripe was the most beautiful cat in all the clans. She had sleek silver fur with one gray stripe down her back, and a long gray tail. Her eyes were captivating, greener than the forest grass, and her body was sleek and long.

She was a part of ShadowClan, but every Clan adored her, so the entire Lake was in peace, as Silverstripe's leader, a sly she-cat called Skystar, had recognized Silverstripe's potential and brought her to every gathering to charm. The other Clans had one weakness; all of the leaders were toms, and so the moment they laid eyes on Silverstripe, they were peace-loving creatures.

Then came that fateful night... Silverstripe smirked as she walked into the gathering clearing, the leaders standing on The Great Tree immediately jumping down. "Welcome, Silverstripe, it's good to see you." Pinestar, the leader of ThunderClan purred, sweeping his white tipped tail in the air.

"Yes, it is always a pleasure..." The RiverClan leader, Streamstar crooned.

And then the last remaining leader spoke up. "Greetings, I am glad that your clan and you made it safely." The leader of WindClan, a reddish tabby tom with black stripes was called Bloodstar, named for his bright red paws that looked like they were always dripping blood. His golden eyes were sharp, intense, and Silverstripe struggled to act like she cared about him just like the others... But she didn't.

She shook her head wildly as she padded away, towards her own clan to sit down. 'I can't be in love with the leader of another clan!' Her mind shouted at her, and she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice the arrogant tom sitting next to her... Almost.

"Hello, my sweet." Beetail purred, twining their tails quickly. "Go away Beetail!" Silverstripe snarled at him, looking disgustedly at the ShadowClan tom. Unfortunately, he was in her Clan, so she could never be rid of him. "Of course I'm not going to do that," He crooned, and Silverstripe snarled again.

She was so distracted that both the cats hadn't noticed that the gathering had started. "I'll say this again. Go. Away!" She growled, unconsciously unsheathing her claws. Beetail smirked, his namesake tail waving. "Never, you will be mine." He hissed, stalking forward.

Fear pricked at Silverstripe's mind, but she ignored it and launched herself forward, swiping at Beetail's cheek and drawing blood. He hissed in pain and sprang forward, his teeth snapping at her ear.

Meanwhile, the gathering cats were interrupted by snarls and yowls of pain. Bloodstar narrowed his eyes, curious. "I'll never be yours!" Silverstripe yowled, jumping onto Beetail's back and biting down.

The tom gave a roar of pain, but managed to work out a sentence. "Fine, then." He hissed, suddenly arching his back and throwing her off.

Silverstripe landed on her back painfully... In the middle of a mud puddle. She got up lamely and faced the sudden crowd.

There was silence for a second, and then the gathering erupted into laughter, the cats seemingly extremely amused that she was covered in mud. Silverstripe was mortified, but her heart stopped when she saw Bloodstar sitting in the Great Tree, his whiskers twitching in extreme amusement.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Silverstripe began slinking back to camp. 'I guess fame isn't everything.' Was her last thought.


	5. Tears

**Pay this no heed, 'nother challenge, I'll work on my stories soon, I promise!**

This is really just about a kit dying. If it makes me cry, it counts as 2. I dont cry easily so... and if it doesnt it counts as 1. Good luck! 200 word minimum.

Stormkit sat, just inside the nursery walls, her bright blue eyes stretched wide in horror and fear. Three other kits were shivering with their mother against the opposite wall, as far away from the exit as they could get. They were from a different litter, and the queen in the nursery with them was called Cloudmist.

Her litter of three consisted of two toms, Flamekit and Dogkit, and the one she-kit, Ravenkit. Stormkit's mother was a gray-and-white tabby she-cat named Wisplight, and Stormkit's father was the deputy, a massive orange tabby named Bloodstar. (Yes it's in the same universe as my last challenge)

Stormkit herself was a orange-and-gray tabby with her mother's blue eyes.

Anyways, Stormkit realized that'd she'd zoned out and quickly planted her paws even firmer on the ground. Now she remembered, the Clan was being attacked by ShadowClan, as Skystar had launched an unprovoked ambush on the WindClan camp. It was terrible being a kit, having to stay safe in the nursery, because Stormkit found it unbearable as she heard thuds and screeches of pain and fury.

Suddenly there was a rustling, and a massive ShadowClan Warrior shoved his way into the nursery, his large bloodstained claws gleaming. Cloudmist unfurled herself from her one-moon old kits and leapt instantly, landing squarely on his shoulders and rolling both of the Warriors out of the nursery.

Stormkit immediately circled back to curl herself around Flamekit, Dogkit, and Ravenkit, who barely knew how to mew, let alone protect themselves. Many heartbeats passes, and Stormkit grew more worried about her mother and father as the battle wore on.

Then, another rustling sound covered the rest as another pair of broad ShadowClan shoulders squeezed into the nursery. A pale tortoiseshell she-cat, smelling strongly of the enemy Clan, was in the nursery with the four kits, so Stormkit did the only thing she could think of...

She attacked, biting the enemy cat's shoulder and swinging her paws around to claw at the cat's underbelly with needle-sharp claws. "Grrr!" The tortoiseshell hissed, knocking Stormkit off with one bump of her unsheathed paw, but the ginger-and-gray kit was determined to keep her denmates safe, leaping again onto the enemy cat's back, biting again and again.

It eventually became a rhythm, Stormkit would jump at the ShadowClan cat and maybe draw blood, the Warrior would claw her off, usually giving Stormkit terrible wounds, but the kit never gave up. Her vision blurred, but every time she got tired, she would yowl furiously at herself; 'Get up! Your denmates are counting on you!'

Eventually, as Stormkit made to leap again, her vision blurry and her senses pretty much gone, until a paw stopped her. "Stormkit, stop! It's ok now!" Her ears barely registered the voice, and as she raised her head, it felt like a million pounds. The mysterious voice was her mother, Wisplight, who was looking down at her worriedly.

A slow, dull pounding was starting to sound in Stormkit's ears, and she fought the urge to sleep. "Stormkit! What's wrong?!" That was her father, his normally calm mew sounding terrified. All of a sudden, Stormkit lost all feeling in her legs, and she crumpled to the ground, realizing that blood was seeping out of her pelt.

"STORMKIT!"

Her father sounded close to tears, and she felt him curl around her body, hearing her mother's frantic mewing. "Can we get the medicine cat?" Wisplight said, and Stormkit felt her father shake his head.

"It's too late..." He whispered, and Stormkit knew that all hope was lost.

Wisplight collapsed, licking Stormkit's cheek fur with a trembling tongue. "Goodbye, my daughter..." She whispered sadly. Stormkit suddenly felt a cold liquid seeping through her pelt and realized that Bloodstar was crying.

"I'll miss you, my precious Storm..." He nuzzled her cheek, and Stormkit felt the world slip away.

 **Sorry it's so short!**


	6. Love doesn't exist

**My sixth challenge! (Btw everyone who is reading my WOF story, I'll update that soon!)**

#6 challenge, Write about a cat who has never loved. Not their family, friends, or anyone else. So when a certain cat walks into their life, they don't know how to handle this new emotion.

Word Count- 350 min.

Stoneheart had the perfect name. She had always, even as a kit, been stoic, unnacepting, calm, harsh... Her actions were made out of loyalty, not affection, and her heart was as cold as her name.

"Stoneheart." She looked up to see her leader, Heronstar, a gray-and-white tom with piercing golden eyes. "Yes?" She asked, narrowing her own pale green orbs. Stoneheart's pelt was a deep smoky-blue, and her paws were a rich dark red color.

Heronstar stared down at her, his gaze never wavering. "You will go to the gathering tonight, eat your fill." He said simply and padded away, just like the usual cats did when they encountered her. Stoneheart nodded slightly and took a bite out of the squirrel that was lying in front of her. 'Gatherings...' Her mind whispered.

'They're not as good as everyone thinks..'

To tell you the truth, Stoneheart was curious what would happen with her life, as nothing spectacular had ever occurred in her lifetime.

"Hey Stoneheart!" A tortoiseshell she-cat named Lilypool sat down beside her, and Stoneheart fought back a grimace of depression. "Lilypool." She dipped her head respectively, turning away from the bouncy she-cat.

Lilypool didn't notice her hesitation, and much to Stoneheart's distress, continued. "Guess what? I'm expecting Lionwhisker's kits!" She purred happily, and Stoneheart smirked, uncaring. Her 'friend' had been mooning after Lionwhisker for EVER, and when they became mates, Stoneheart had been happy that Lilypool had stopped talking about how handsome her was..

But now it seemed like she'd never stop about her kits...

"Great! I gotta go!" Stoneheart interrupted, having noticed with a jolt of relief the gathering cats were leaving. 'I will NEVER be moony over a tom...'

She thought angrily, her gaze firmly on her paws on the walk to the island. The rest of the trek was a blur, as was the small journey across the fallen log, which was easy to her now. Once on the island, Stoneheart started padding over to her usual spot in the back, hidden by bushes, when a bulky figure collided with her. She landed face-first, but stood straight back up, hissing furiously at the other cat.

"Mousebrain! What do you think you were doi-"

Her tirade was cut off as the seemingly handsome tom raised his head, and her mouth grew dry. "Sorry! Sorry!" He said quickly, a sheepish grin on his face. "I didn't see you there!"

He was a very tall cream tom, with sleek gray stripes and light blue eyes. "I-It's ok..." Stoneheart said without thinking, and mentally yelled at herself; 'What are you doing?'

The tom smiled, a massive one that made his whole body look cheery. "Great! What's your name?" He grinned, flicking his tail and sitting down next to her. Stoneheart swallowed, furiously trying to get her thoughts under control. "Stoneheart..." She trailed off, giving him a curious look. "What's yours?" Her mew sounded almost friendly, and she growled at herself.

'WHAT is wrong with you?'

The tom grinned again, and Stoneheart felt that weird feeling once more, kind of like butterflies in her stomach. "I'm Ferretjaw!" He said excitedly, his pelt accidentally brushing hers, and she pulled away with a small hiss.

"I'm from RiverClan, and you're from ShadowClan, right?"

He sounded genuinely interested, and Stoneheart found herself actually talking with him throughout the gathering, before she noticed that'd ended, and the cats were leaving. "I've gotta go," Ferretjaw said, standing up and turning to her with his trademark sweet smile.

"But thanks! I had fun tonight!" He grinned again, and pressed his nose against hers kindly, before turning and leaving Stoneheart staring after him, feeling an unwelcome giddiness in her paws.

When she got back to camp, she couldn't get to sleep because of the cream-and-gray tom in her thoughts.

'What is wrong with me?!'

 **Hope you liked it! (Sorry if it's a little rushed I wrote this at 1:30 am)**


End file.
